


【博君一肖】昨日边缘（11）

by paidabing527



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paidabing527/pseuds/paidabing527
Kudos: 7





	【博君一肖】昨日边缘（11）

第十一章。

——从晦暗难明的混沌中抓紧我，从溃败荒芜的埃土中救赎我。

我深悉你平静背后的堂皇如潮水汹涌，我熟识你淡漠眼波间不露痕迹的粉饰，我坚持要掀开铁丝网的一角——

放你回到人间。

暮光昏暝，行路颠沛。剧组在纷繁错综的盘山路上寻觅到一个取景的绝佳地点。肖战在最艰难颠簸的那段路上随着车子起伏疼得龇牙咧嘴，难以忍受。新来的助理小姑娘看肖战汗涔涔靠着车窗慌张得要命：“肖战老，老师，怎么了？要不要去医院？”

“没事。”肖战斟酌了一下侧身换个姿势尽量不让臀肉上剜心钝痛影响太大。“麻烦你等下帮我问问这附近的药店。”

去什么医院，本来就因为半路被拽过去试戏耽误了一天。导演老大的不乐意。现在再去医院就是不想混。

“……好。”助理小姑娘迟疑着不露痕迹打量下肖战遍身。

-

肖战哼哼唧唧趴在床上露着两瓣艳色臀肉上边一边放了一个冰袋。极炽烈的肌体温度与彻骨寒凉交织对换，肖战觉得自己冷不是冷热不是热，就快要飞升成仙了。

王一博的电话来得及时。肖战按下接听键的瞬间，委屈就涌到喉咙口了。

“战哥。”是结束了一天的工作将积蓄的惫懒摊开铺泄在肖战面前的王一博。

“嗯。一博。”肖战的声音轻软，好似被水浸润舒展开的白纸，朦胧间让王一博有种扑面之感，亲切温润得喘不上气。

“我刷微博看见你去药店了，说是你拍戏受伤。”

“怎么啦。”

“我不信。”

肖战只嗤嗤地笑，“那你觉得是怎么回事儿。”

这山路十八弯的太极王一博可算是打不下去了。“我说，你现在怎么处理呢，不会耽误工作吧。”

“不会。”肖战心不在焉地诺诺应着，神思不知飞到哪去，也不知是凝结在过往那一个戳刺心灵的点，声音渐渐黯淡下去。“只是——”

王一博没再作声。他等着肖战的宣泄。周身空气似是都被氤氲的寂寥情绪一点一点攀附冰冻，他抬手看着自己指尖将头顶灯光割裂，破碎残败的霎时惊艳。

他望着它出神。

肖战再度开口时便更难抑委屈了。“我昨天被临时拉去试一个戏，是个电影的大男主。放了这边导演的鸽子不说，那边也没表现好。”

“胡说，怎么就没表现好了。”王一博简直想把嘟嘟囔囔的战哥攥在手心里蹂躏。

“我演到被搭戏的演员推倒的一个情节，屁股疼就……表情没控制好。”肖战越说越丧越说越丧，拽着王一博一起要跌去低谷。

这倒真是挺严重。要是因为自己的四下皮带让肖战错失一个这样好的角色，王一博也要难求心安了。他一时有些无措，在听见肖战吸鼻子的声音是更加慌张。

“战哥。你别哭，我——”

“没哭。感冒没好。”肖战翻了个身，从听筒里传递过去的声音窸窸窣窣，摩擦剐蹭着王一博干涩喉咙。“狗崽崽。”

“嗯。”

“其实你那天打我的时候我硬了。”

气氛突然再次变得滚烫灼热。王一博战略性干咳两声，想着肖战一直都开车开得这样爽快吗。

“……我知道。”

“你知道？”肖战开了扬声器又坐直了身体，确切来说是跪直。毕竟臀肉现在还敏感得很。以王一博的角度来听，肖战声音忽远忽近。他好像看见肖战餍足唇角翘起，在被子的掩抑下握住了某处许久难得慰藉的部位。

然后肖战又切换回了听筒模式，笑语盈盈间泄出难抑喘息。

“一博，你说打我是为了留个纪念，要我想你。”

“别勾我了，肖战。”

“一博……”

王一博将手探进睡裤里，沉重叹气。

“这里好像很快就会消肿的。”肖战背过手摸了摸肿胀臀肉，“嘶嘶”地吸气。

“我还想要这样的纪念。”

食髓知味。


End file.
